videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azumanga Daioh Anime Workshop
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai CD) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Chaos Bandai CD Bandai CD Revolution |genre = Edutainment |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Azumanga Daioh Anime Workshop is an edutainment video game featuring characters from Azumanga Daioh and its spin-off Sakaki & Kaorin devloped by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Chaos, Bandai CD and Bandai CD Revolution. It's a successor to Azumanga Daioh Paint Factory. Though the Bandai Chaos version is a hack of the NES game Tiny Toon Adventures Cartoon Workshop, both the Bandai CD and Bandai CD Revolution versions are totally different and both include a mouse, a 16 GB flash drive, and a connector to connect to your computer. The game will also allow you to use sound effects or music from CD collections sold on Sound IdeasSound effects and music available on Sound Ideas. Bandai Chaos version This game was an attempt to turn players of video games into directors. It also enabled them to completely control the direction of the anime by also making them into screenplay writers, music composer, cinematographer, and set decorators. Up to two characters can be featured on screen at once, with Chiyo Chan, Osaka, Tomo, Yomi, Sakaki, and Kagura available for selection. The characters can be set in many different poses and situations, and the animes have a myriad of settings and backgrounds for the show to take place. There are also options for musical inserts, sound effects, captions, and editing features using an easy-to-use graphic user interface that resembles a watered down version of most Windows 3.1 applications. Saving the anime is not possible, however, unless one uses a VCR, a DVD Recorder, or other screen capture method. Animes that are created on this video game can only last up to five minutes. Bandai CD and Bandai CD Revolution versions This version is totally different and more advanced with unique features, including an animation maker which allows you to control the character's animation movement, a sound effects and music editor which allows you to edit the sound effects or music as well as use sound and music from the game or from CD collections, and a lines and lyrics text editor which will add dialogue or singing lyrics to a character. And unlike the Bandai Chaos version, the game has PC connected compatibility that will let you post or share the animes you made online, and will allow you to use more than 2 characters and includes every character from the Azumanga Daioh and Sakaki & Kaorin anime series. Including Chiyo Chan, Osaka, Tomo, Yomi, Sakaki, and Kagura, Yukari, Nyamo, Mr. Kimura, Kaorin, Chihiro, Hiroka, Mizuki, Miruchi, Yuka, Kimura's Wife/Oku, and Kimura's Daughter/Nuka. Box Art Azumanga Daioh Anime Workshop Box Art 1.png|Bandai Chaos version Azumanga Daioh Anime Workshop Box Art 2.png|Bandai CD version Azumanga Daioh Anime Workshop Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD Revolution version External Links Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Educational Games